


topography on the map of you

by stvrmhondss



Series: quespian shenanigans [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Blow Jobs, I have no shame, M/M, Oral Sex, eliot shows up for like a second, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrmhondss/pseuds/stvrmhondss
Summary: “Why, why, why? Why is this so complicated? I’m tired of it.”, Caspian mumbled into his neck. His breath tickled Quentin’s skin and he shuddered with it. Caspian stilled for a moment and he could feel the air in the room shift with it. The clock in the corner ticked. It felt like an eternity.or a meeting goes a very Different way
Relationships: Caspian (Narnia)/Quentin Coldwater
Series: quespian shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776439
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	topography on the map of you

They’d been at it for hours now. When the court aid had rushed up to Caspian and had told him that there was going to be an urgent meeting about the organization of local government in Narnia, he hadn’t been able to say no. He’d also turned a pleading gaze to Quentin, asking him to not leave him alone in what was assured to be a boring but at the same time frustrating meeting. In return, Quentin had also not been able to say no.

He’d been right. They had spent the entire afternoon pouring over a map of Narnia, drawing and re-drawing lines to distribute land to local authorities, somehow finding a reason to throw every decision they had made right out of the window again. If they drew a line here, the centaurs would be put into a new district, which apparently would make them complain immediately since their current local representative was immensely popular. If they drew a line there, the beavers would _not_ be put into a new district but they’d object anyways because their current representative wasn’t popular at all. It was exhausting. One after one, every adviser and aid had given up and excused themselves until Quentin and Caspian had been the only ones left.

As Quentin stood over a map of the Western Woods, Caspian paced up and down the length of the room. “What if we put the border along the Telmar River? That could work.”, he stopped and turned to Quentin, a hopeful look on his face, “Please tell me that would work.”

“Wait, let me-“, Quentin leaned closer over the map, putting a finger on the spring in the mountains and drawing it along the river. He stopped when his finger reached the Frozen Lake. _Ah, shit_.

“Ehm, I don’t think that’ll work…”, he sighed. _God fucking damnit_.

“No, don’t do this to me, Quentin. Why won’t it work?”

“The Frozen Lake.”

Caspian was silent for a beat. “No, I refuse. The Frozen Lake is _not_ there.”

“Yes, it is there. You’re going to have to divide it in half right through the middle.”, Quentin responded and huffed out a laugh. This stuff was going to make them lose their minds. Caspian stalked over to him and peered at the map over his shoulder. “See, right there.”, Quentin tapped the image of the lake. Caspian groaned and dropped his head on his shoulder. Quentin chuckled, patting the side of his face. “I know.”

“Why, why, why? Why is this so complicated? I’m tired of it.”, Caspian mumbled into his neck. His breath tickled Quentin’s skin and he shuddered with it. Caspian stilled for a moment and he could feel the air in the room shift with it. The clock in the corner ticked. It felt like an eternity.

Then he lifted his head slightly and raised his hand to take Quentin’s, so that their arms were pressed parallel together, from the top to the tips of their fingers. “Show me again?”, he whispered into his ear. Quentin’s eyes fell shut by their own accord and his jaw dropped open on an exhale. He needed to get a grip; Caspian was going to be the death of him.

He opened his eyes and slowly put his finger back on the map. In order to reach he had to lean over the table, Caspian following his movements. They ended up pressed together, back to chest, stretched over the map.

“Right there.”, he said, his voice lowering, and turned his head as far as he could to look at Caspian. Caspian wasn’t looking at the map. His gaze kept flickering to his lips and they both breathed into the small space between them. Abruptly, Caspian straightened and put both of his hands on Quentin’s waist to turn him but Quentin was faster. He twisted around to face him, going up on his toes and putting his hands on either side of his neck to pull him down at the same time. In his haste he missed Caspian’s lips by a bit but he quickly shifted to line them up.

When their lips met, Quentin felt a tingle rise up in his body, from his toes to the ends of his hair. He inhaled sharply through his nose and Caspian hummed, deepening the kiss. The noise in his brain fizzled out. There were only their points of contact: Caspian’s hands on his waist, one sliding down and up under his shirt, the other moving to his back to wrap his arm around him. Their chests, pressed together. His hands on Caspian’s neck, sliding up into his hair. Caspian’s stubble against his own face. His soft lips.

Kissing him into distraction. It was a skill Caspian was dedicated to becoming a master at. It was fantastic.

Caspian’s hands slowly made their way down his back to his ass, deliberately squeezing. Quentin gasped, breaking the kiss. He felt his pulse beat hard, once, twice. A grin appeared on his face – he was defenseless against it. Caspian let out a low chuckle. “Ah, I see.”, he said with a smug smirk.

“Oh, shut up and kiss me.”, Quentin replied and tightened his grip on Caspian’s hair in return, now making him inhale sharply and close his eyes. “As you wish.”, he whispered, another grin on his face. The bastard. The ridiculously _sexy_ bastard. Quentin had no other choice than to use the grip on his hair to bring him back in to a scorching kiss. He felt hot all over, a constant heat flowing through his body.

Caspian’s hands seemed to be restless, roaming back up his back and then sneaking down again to the back of his thighs, gripping tightly, and suddenly Quentin was sitting on the table. His legs automatically crossed over the small of Caspian’s back. He heard the map rustle beneath him and distantly hoped he hadn’t ripped anything. Caspian chuckled into the kiss, low and rumble-y, deep in his chest. Quentin felt it more than he heard it. _God_ , this man. This man was going to be his end. He was going to melt into liquid, spilling all over the map and table. The guards were going to have to scrape him off of it by the end of the day.

The kiss tapered off and they just lingered in the moment, eyes closed and foreheads pressed together. “You”, Caspian rasped and a wave of goose bumps rolled all over Quentin’s body. He leaned back a bit to look him in the eyes. “You are the most beautiful and incredible man I have _ever_ had the good fortune of meeting and- No, don’t shake your head, I’m being truthful.” Quentin hadn’t even noticed himself doing it.

“You are so, so _beautiful_. Oh love, I could look at you for the rest of my days and never tire of it.”, his voice was still low and rumbling, accent running wild. Quentin could feel his eyes going big and soft. He felt something delicate bubble beneath his skin, right behind his sternum. _Oh, this man_.

“I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. I wish-“, a knock on the door interrupted him.

“ _What?_ ”, Caspian called in the direction of the door and groaned. It made Quentin giggle, helpless against it.

“Excuse me, your Majesty, have you got time? There’s-“, the guard on the other side, presumably, said. “ _No_.”, he interrupted him in return, an incredulous look on his face. Quentin couldn’t help but laugh louder at him.

“I’m sorry but-“

“I don’t _care_!”, Caspian all but growled. Quentin tried to muffle his laughter against his shoulder, not really succeeding but also not really caring whether he did.

“Sorry, your Majesty.”, the guard answered sheepishly. Quentin couldn’t stop giggling. What he didn’t see, was the guard on the other side of the door turning back to Eliot and telling him, “I’m sorry but as you heard, his Majesty is…busy right now.” He didn’t hear Eliot answer, “Uhuh, I heard that.” He also didn’t see Eliot staring at the door and hearing him giggle from inside the room. He didn’t see him slowly turning and walking away, shoulders slightly slumped. _Oh, well._

In the map room, Caspian pivoted back to him and, seeing him smile, his gaze turned adoring. One of his hands released its grip on Quentin’s thigh and came up to softly brush his hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear. Quentin could feel them again, those big, gooey feelings he couldn’t and didn’t yet want to put a name to, bubbling behind his sternum, rising up and warming him all over like a camp site fire. Too big for his heart, too big for his body. How was he ever going to be able to put words to this? He wasn’t, so instead his hands slid down to rest on Caspian’s chest and he just murmured, “Come here.”

Caspian cradled his face in his hands and leaned back down to kiss him; it felt holy. His heart beat in time with the big grandfather clock on the other side of the room, tick-tock, tick-tock. Tick, they separated for a moment, both tilting their heads and then coming back together for a deeper, toe-curling kiss, making Quentin bury his fingers in the fabric of Caspian’s shirt. Tock, he felt the drag of Caspian’s stubble against his face, making his blood rush south. Tick, one of Caspian’s hands made its way from his face over his chest, around his waist to hold the small his back. Tock, he used that hold to support him while he leaned forward, making Quentin lean back in response and slowly lowering him onto the table.

Caspian broke away to kiss a line down his neck, pausing to nibble at the place where his neck met his shoulder. Quentin could barely keep in the moan that climbed up his throat, cutting it off sounding strangled. He distinctly felt Caspian grin against his skin.

Caspian leaned back and one by one unbuttoned Quentin’s shirt, a Narnian number in a dark blue he honestly only picked out because it made Caspian’s eyes stick to him longer than usual. Not that he was going to admit that.

Every button that was being undone followed a kiss and Quentin’s eyes closed on their own, an appreciative smile growing on his face. He loosely buried his fingers in Caspian’s hair, anchoring himself. It made Caspian hum, low and warm. He felt like the vast, open sea, nothing to constrain him, no one to control him. There was only Caspian, charting the unknown territory of him. Caspian, the Seafarer. The title fit him like a glove.

He reached the last button, letting the shirt fall open and while looking up at Quentin from beneath his eyelashes, kissed the space below his navel and above the line of his pants. Quentin shuddered with the promise of it. He felt the last of his blood wander downwards and felt himself grow completely hard and aching. If you pricked his veins now, there would be nothing coming out, he was sure of it, all of his blood concentrated in the one place Caspian had yet to touch.

Caspian straightened up to work on getting Quentin’s pants undone and Quentin used the chance to make a grab at the bottom of his billowy shirt, untucking it from his pants and pulling it upwards. Caspian laughed breathlessly, getting the memo. He’d abandoned his jacket already hours ago, halfway through the meeting out of frustration. Now that he had gotten rid of his shirt, Quentin took his time looking at him and shamelessly so. His strong shoulders and arms, muscled and defined from hours of sparring. His broad chest. His stomach, toned and rising and falling with every breath. Quentin suddenly had the urge to lick it.

He forced his gaze away and up to Caspian’s face, which had a hot grin firmly set in place. He took hold of Quentin’s open pants and pushed them along with his underwear down to the bottom of his thighs, just above his knees. Quentin hadn’t even noticed that he’d gotten them undone, too engrossed in ogling Caspian unabashedly.

“What do you want?”, Caspian whispered heatedly and kissed his stomach, pointedly ignoring the place that was desperate for attention.

“You know exactly what I want.”, he huffed in response, tugging on his hair.

“I want you to tell me.”

Quentin swallowed. He pulled Caspian up by his hair, so that they were face to face. “I want”, he whispered against his lips, “your mouth on me. I want you to take me apart, just like that.” He watched Caspian’s gaze go unfocused for a hot moment.

“Your wish is my command.”, he answered sultrily.

He dove back down, kissing a trail from Quentin’s neck over his chest and stomach to the fold of his leg, leaving a wet kiss there. He kissed the head of his dick once, as if he was saying hello. Quentin whined embarrassingly loud. Caspian dipped down to press kiss after kiss down his length and then back up again. Every single one left behind a scorching hot impression and Quentin’s hips twitched up. He was going to crumble into pieces and fly away with the next gust of wind.

“Please-“, he moaned.

“Please what?”, Caspian blinked up at him, trying for innocent but only ending up looking smug. “I need you to use your words, love.”

“Please, I- your mouth-“, Quentin pushed out, frantically trying to get his point across. Fortunately, Caspian took pity on him and with a chuckle he gripped his hips and closed his mouth around the head of his dick. Slowly, painfully slow, he slid down the length of it, his tongue lapping at the underside. Quentin let out a long, low moan, sounding almost relieved at the pressure. The expanse of Caspian’s mouth was tight and wet and _warm_ , making his hips twitch up again on instinct. Caspian’s grip on his hips tightened, holding him down. He was sure he’d be able to see the bruises of it later and he felt a rush of adrenaline, knowing that it was certainly going to end up being plenty distracting for both of them.

Caspian slid all the way down, buckling down and _sucking_ like his life depended on it. It ripped a groan straight out of him. His hands flailed, not knowing where to go, what to hold, what to _grab_ , and eventually settled on top of Caspian’s shoulders, clenching tightly, his nails scratching the back of them. He felt bad for a moment until he felt him moan around his dick and then doubled down, reaching lower and dragging his nails up on both sides of his spine. A second, somehow louder moan resounded, the vibrations of it making Quentin’s back arch off the table and he filed the information away for the future. Caspian worked his way up and down Quentin’s length with even more motivation than he thought could be possible at this point, stopping at irregular intervals to lick and suck. Quentin’s breath got heavier and heavier, moans escaping him every time Caspian sucked and built up pressure.

He felt all of his muscles tense up, his entire body tightening up like a screw and he knew it was about to be over. He pulled at Caspian’s hair in warning but he only looked at him in understanding from underneath his eyelashes, his ridiculously long eyelashes, and just like that his orgasm crashed over him like an ocean wave during a storm, wild, slowly and then all at once. His back arched off the table and he let out a high-pitched whine, his grip on Caspian’s hair growing tighter yet again. Caspian held on and took it all in, swallowing almost easily. Quentin’s spine met the table again, his breath coming in short, heavy bursts and after pressing a sticky kiss to the inside of his thigh, Caspian came up to cradle him in his arms. He pressed his forehead to Quentin’s, their breath syncing up. He started pressing kisses to his cheeks, the bridge of his nose, the space right between his eyebrows and all over his face, as if he couldn’t help himself, and Quentin giggled, content. Caspian ended his armada of kisses by placing one right on his lips, a loud smack sounding through the otherwise quiet room.

“Let’s get out of here, shall we?”, Caspian asked softly while carding his fingers through Quentin’s hair.

“What about you? Doesn’t seem fair to just…”, Quentin trailed off, his gaze being pulled down, down, down to the obvious dent in Caspian’s pants. It was almost embarrassing how quickly his mouth started to water at the sight but only almost. After receiving a spectacular orgasm, he didn’t have the energy in him to feel embarrassed. “Don’t worry, I absolutely have the intention of letting you have your way with me but I would prefer for that to happen in an actual bed.”, Caspian chuckled, stroking his thumb over Quentin’s cheek.

“Hmm, you might be onto something.”, Quentin responded, giving him a dopey smile. Caspian helped him off the table and pulled his pants and underwear back up. Afterwards he buttoned up his shirt while they both grinned at each other as if they were in on a secret no one else had a clue of. Somehow this felt more intimate than receiving a blowjob: Caspian’s knuckles grazing his stomach and chest with every button he was doing up, attentively. His eyes watching his skin disappear underneath his shirt, inch by inch. His hands coming up to rest on either side of his neck, thumbs brushing over his cheeks yet again. So, so intimate. Life’s funny that way.

Caspian grabbed his own shirt, pulled it over his head and tried to tuck it in as much as possible in an attempt to make himself look presentable. There was nothing to be done about his hair though, head as wild as a lion’s mane after Quentin had run his fingers through it repeatedly. The guards were definitely going to know and if Caspian’s hair wouldn’t clue them in then most certainly the moans they must’ve heard behind the closed doors would. Quentin wasn’t going to be able to look any of them in the eye any time soon. Caspian took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Ready?”, he gave him a boyish grin. Quentin could feel his insides melt at the sight of it and his heart fluttered in his chest. “Yeah, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> so. yeah.
> 
> this isn't part of my "canon" the magicians x narnia-verse, this is really just...shenanigans.
> 
> as always, you can check out the highlight with our au videos here: https://twitter.com/i/events/1264638104385646593
> 
> for general magicians x narnia screaming look to @sophistray @wow__then and me, @tinybaekhyuns on twitter.
> 
> also i can't believe there's now an official ao3 tag for quespian because of me, how did we get here


End file.
